CARS STORY: LIKE DAD LIKE GRAMPA :
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: LITTLE GIRL COMES TO RS AND Daughter/father thing with doc and oc
1. Chapter 1

MY INTRO FOR A CARS STORY: MY DADS LIKE MY GRAMPA :)

well this is a intro just to tell whats gonna happen in the story and all the charectors

i do not own cars but i own my oc daisy.:)

well what happens is a little girl(blue hudson hornet car). who is 6 has been living in a orphanage ever since she was a newborn (they found her outside with her dead mom(she died after giving birth to diasy) and they took her but no one wants to adopt because of her old syle and everynight she wishes for a family and cries herself to sleep until one night she sneeks out of the home and drives away to find a family and on the way she finds raditator springs and doc hudson who is shocked to see an old styled car around. but as she stays each day she becomes to enjoy it. eveyone loves having her there including doc and with all this happeing there might be a father/daughter thing going on with doc and daisy and daisy is so happy because she always wanted a daddy as nice and awsome as doc... awww:)

can't tell u anymore that would give away the story so read to find out :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

6 years ago: it was a rainy night as a pregnat blue hudson hornet drove down the dirty road in arizona she wanted to go see RS she was told is was amazing but when she got near willys butte she went into labour. she screamed in pain as a little blue hudson hornet girl came out. the mother tried to pick her up but she was to weak and fell back i"m not gonna make it she cried and before knew it the woman was dead the labour was too much for her which can happen to some cars. but anywho the little daisy tried to get her mom to hug her and get her up on her tires but it was no use. That was until and mini van came( a woman who worked for a orphangge as it said that on her side door saw her. oh you poor dear the middled aged woman said as she picked up the baby. well don't worry we can fix that u can come and live with me until someone buys you she said as she put the little girl on her hood and drove away happily but the little girl couldn't resit in looking back at her motionless knowing she would never see her agian. As they left the sherif of RS came and saw the young dead mother on the road oh poor girl sheriff said as he carried the blue hudson to RS for a proper funearl. if only the baby had stayed longer :(.

6 years laster: little dasiy watched helplessly out the window as her friends got tooken home by amzing mothers and hadsom fathers. It made her sad looking at them leve knwoing that she would never get adpoted because of her old style but she was still determinted. 2 years ago the other woman who saved her died of sockness and her mean daughter took over the job which was bad becuase this girl had no caring skills. IT was later at night as daisy got ready she decided to take one long look before bed and when she went to the window she sang somewhere otu there- american tale.

Fv: Somewhere out there,

beneath the pale moonlight,

someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.

Ty: Somewhere out there,

someone's saying a prayer,

that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there.

(*)Ty: And even though I know how very far apart we are,

it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.

Fv: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,

it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.

Together: Somewhere out there,

if love can see us through,

then we'll be together, somewhere out there,

out where dreams come true.

IT was then that daisy had an idea that she would try tomorrow, that if worked she would be free and finally find the family and friends she always wanted :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2 .

it was a ok of night for daisy as she got up out of bed it was around 6:00 in the moring and she decided it was time to try her idea. she snook outside of her room and down the stairs, she took some food and put it in her trunk and slowly opened the door. as she stepped outside she could feel the cool moring breeze across her face which meant to her freedom. as she got onto the mother road, people stared at her thinking that she was to young to be out all alone but she just kept on driving through rain or strom and thick and thin until she came to 66 ( sorry i skipped sp fast i wanted to have her with doc and radiator springs more). well i could go dopwn here and find a small town daisy said as she went down the road to a police car. um excuse me mr i need to get into a town now daisy said sweetly. shreiff looked over to see a little girl hudson hornett. oh my come with me right away missy sheriff said as he grabbed her tire and leaded her to the town. wow this town is small and cute like me daisy giggled. as they reached the flos v8 cafe, hey eveyone look what i found sheriff said. oh my crysler flo said a little hudson hornett girl. you don't see them around no more ramone said coming up beside her which scared her and she backed up until she felt someones fender in the back. you may want to watch where your going doc said coldy not realizing it was a kid until she started to ball. doc opened his eyes to see that he just yelled at a kid. oh my i'm sorry littel girl doc said tyring to sooth her crying until he back up in shock to see that the little 6 yr old was 1951 blue hudson hornett. ur a hudson doc said confused. i know i'm an old model but my mom was the same, until she died now i'm an orphan who ran away from the evil foster mom, daisy said acted like it was a disney fairytale. an orphan everyone said sadly. yeah so she said not caring. well we can't have you running around alone at your age so i guess you have to stay her at the cone sally and doc said. oh i can stay here with you guys. ofcourse always a pleasure to invite new family flo said giving the girl a drink of oil. thank ya daisy said gulping it down. now what ya name missy, mater said coming up beside her. oh right my name is daisy, daisy hudsan she said proudly. well i'm doc, i;m flo, i'm sally, i'm sarge solider, i'm filmore man, i'm ramone, i'm a luigi and Sono Guido, guido said waving his fork lift. wow you guys are great i wish i could stay here forever. everyone laughed and took her to show her the town. but doc stayed back still shocked about finding a girl with that model.


End file.
